


Glasses

by horaquan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horaquan/pseuds/horaquan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two pairs of glasses on the bedside table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for togafuka week – the prompt for day one was “glasses” and I’d had this idea rattling around in my brain ever since I first saw the list of prompts two months ago. Of course, being the procrastinator that I am, I didn't actually start working on it until today.

It is still dark when he wakes, though not quite as dark as it would have been an hour earlier. Though the clock on the bedside table is turned away from the bed so that the glowing red numbers will not bother him during the night, he can tell that it is probably sometime between five and six. Togami has always been an early riser, seldom needing an alarm to rouse him from his sleep.

Having no desire to lounge around in bed for any length of time after waking, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. An almost imperceptible shiver runs through his body as his bare feet make contact with the wooden floor; winter is approaching, and it is colder today than it had been yesterday. His mind is busy with other things as he reaches for his glasses and, finding them in their usual place, puts them on–

–only to let out an irritated sigh when he realises that they are not his glasses at all. In his hand, they had felt no different from his own, but on his face they are ill-fitting and uncomfortable and _very obviously Fukawa’s_. It takes no time at all for him to correct his mistake, and moments later Fukawa’s glasses are back on the bedside table and Togami is wearing his own pair. But as he turns on the lamp and starts getting ready for the day ahead, his mind begins to wander.

He had always assumed that he would never have room in his life for romance or anything of the sort. Actually, to call it a mere assumption was an understatement; Togami _knew_ that he would never have the time or the inclination for romantic pursuits, and that was that. And yet here he was, and there _she_ was, fast asleep in his bed, face buried in a pillow that she was no doubt drooling on.

It was not as if he had suddenly changed his mind upon meeting her. No, despite his views on things of a romantic persuasion changing somewhat over the years, he still thought of ‘love at first sight’ as a foolish, foolish idea. It had taken time – time for him to change, if only in certain ways, time for him to admit that he had changed and that in the past he _may_ have been wrong about _some_ things, if only a few. Like romance. And Fukawa. Not that she hadn’t changed a little herself.

Other things had not changed. His bed, though more than big enough for two, was still pressed up against the wall, exactly as it had been when he thought he was the only person who would ever use it. Aside from the one time that he had been woken at two in the morning by Fukawa clumsily clambering over him because she had just thought of a brilliant plot twist for one of her stories and she needed to write it down _right now_ lest she forget by morning, there had been no need to move it.

There was only one bedside table; if there had been two, there would have been no confusion about the glasses, but with the bed where it was there was no room for a second. Perhaps that would change at some point to avoid a repeat of this morning, but it was not immediately necessary. Togami had an impeccable memory, and he was not the sort to make the same mistake twice. For now, the bed, the table and the glasses stayed where they were. These things had once been a testament to his belief that he would never share his room or his bed or his life with anyone else, but in the end, they meant nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being less about glasses and more about, well, my interpretations of Togami and Fukawa (mostly Togami) as individuals and as a couple. I imagine that if they were to ever get together, it would take a lot of time and a fair amount of character development for their relationship to work out. But it could work out, I think.
> 
> By the way, I'm very glad that TogaFuka week is happening because it gave me the motivation to finally get around to writing some Dangan Ronpa fanfiction.


End file.
